


putting the contact lenses in

by tenmilliontrinkets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, iwaizumi is blind, kindaichi: i came out to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now, makki and mattsun save the day, oikawa has done nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmilliontrinkets/pseuds/tenmilliontrinkets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Iwaizumi is an Oblivious Idiot and 1 Time He Opens His Eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	putting the contact lenses in

**Author's Note:**

> so this was written very late at night/early in the morning
> 
> the title is from Dress Me Like A Clown by Margot and the Nuclear So and So's 
> 
> please expect many tropes and cliches because that's all i'm good at
> 
> also the end is terribly fluffy i can't write smut
> 
> find me on tumblr at hajiime and yell at me about haikyuu!!

1.

 

Hajime is completely positive that Oikawa is sick and hiding it. _Again_. Even after the first time he'd faked being healthy and participating in practice only to faint midway and leave Hajime to the fate of carrying him to the infirmary, and frankly, he's done with Oikawa's shit.

"Taking 'resting bitch face' lessons from Kageyama-kun, then?" Makki plants himself in the desk in front of him. Hajime rolls his eyes.

"Don't you have Mattsun to bother?" He makes to move but Makki grabs his sleeve.

"Oikawa's in the infirmary," Makki states, something he's probably heard a million times about someone else but this time cold pools in his stomach.

"Idiot," he seethes, "he went to morning practice this morning."

"Don't punch him, Iwaizumi, he's fragile," Makki calls belatedly, already helping himself to Hajime's leftover lunch.

 

***

 

Oikawa's face is too pale and his cheekbones look like they'd hurt pressing out of his face like that. Hajime swears he'll hit him as soon as Oikawa wakes up, but for now-

He sighs, sits next to his best friend and stares up the ceiling.

"Dumbass, don't you know how to take care of yourself?" He mutters and sniffs disgustedly at Oikawa's drooling, open mouth. "Such an ugly sleeper, how do you get anyone to like you?" Oikawa's hair falls forward, covering his eyes, and Hajime doesn't think twice about pushing it back, absently carding his fingers through until he's drowsy as well, the quiet, sunlit infirmary and Oikawa's light breathing making it seem so easy to lie down next to Oikawa "the human furnace" Tooru and nap for the rest of the school day.

"Iwa-chan, you know how long it takes me to do my hair every morning," Oikawa whines, voice scratchy from what Hajime hopes is sleep but is almost sure it's a sore throat in the making. He feels Oikawa's head press up against his palm and he scoffs, tugging on his hair just hard enough for Oikawa to yelp, offended.

"I'm not sick, before you start your lectures," he holds his hands up, "just tired."

Hajime whacks him on the side of his head.

"You stayed up all night, didn't you?" How many-" _thump_ "-times do I have to tell you, idiot-"

"I had an assignment! I couldn't not do it, just because you get by on brute force doesn't mean _I_ \- ow, Iwa-chan!"

Hajime lets up, scowling at Oikawa nonetheless.

"You're staying home tomorrow, look, your nose is all red-"

"Because you hit me!"

"Oi, I can give you another excuse to stay home if-"

"Alright!" Oikawa cuts him off. "I'll stay home." Hajime blinks. He didn't expect such compliance as he's used to dealing with an overgrown toddler when Oikawa is told no. Oikawa has a strange look on his face, clouding his eyes and filling his cheeks with the same red on his nose.

"I'm going to class, you go home," Hajime says, turning to leave.

"Bring my work by for me tomorrow, won't you!" He grunts in response, attempting to push through the crowd of girls outside the infirmary probably having heard that Oikawa is there. He can just barely make out Oikawa speaking to the nurse inside, his voice less ragged than it was when Hajime was inside.

"It was only Iwaizumi, I know I'm not supposed to have visitors, but he's my b-" He's pushed aside by Oikawa's clamoring fans before he can hear the end of the sentence. _Best friend_ , Hajime thinks, _that's what he was going to say_.

 

2.

 

Oikawa jumps when Hajime throws a bag of milk bread onto his lap.

"I was passing by and you've been working here since this morning so I know you haven't eaten," he says, leaning against Oikawa's bedroom door, and Oikawa is looking at him _like that_ again, all wide eyes and an honest face void of any facade he puts on for the rest of the world, and it takes Hajime a second to realize that there's nothing different in how Oikawa is looking at him; he's just never noticed the difference between Oikawa's face towards the rest of the world and the expression he reserves for, well, him.

Hajime clears his throat and Oikawa startles again, averting his eyes and plastering a wide smile onto his face.

"Thank you, Iwa-chan, but I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself." Oikawa sets the milk bread on his desk and turns back to the work Hajime had brought him earlier.

"I made you stay home so that you would rest," he sits on the edge of Oikawa's bed. _And stop making me worry about you every second of the day_ , he doesn't say, but Oikawa seems to understand and he swivels to face Hajime.

"You don't need to worry about me,  I'm a responsible adult," Oikawa's face looks even more sallow in the dim lamplight and the bags under his eyes look miles deep.

"You're a dumbass, that's what you are," He kicks Oikawa's chair, "eat your milk bread."

"After I finish."

"Oikawa."

"I'm almost done, don't get your panties in a twist-"

"Fine." Hajime gets up and snatches the bread from Oikawa, opening the bag and breaking off a piece.

"All you had to do was ask, Iwa- _mpph_!" Hajime shoves a piece of bread in Oikawa's mouth, reveling in the quiet that ensues as Oikawa chews and swallows. Oikawa opens his mouth and Hajime holds out another piece before he can protest. Oikawa beams at him and Hajime can see the crinkles next to his eyes creasing.

"Finally, Iwa-chan is treating me like he should when we're in this kind of relationship," Oikawa leans in and takes the piece of bread, his teeth just barely grazing the pads of Hajime's fingertips, his grin positively _lecherous_ , and Hajime doesn't know why he's feeling so warm all of a sudden, because it's the dead of winter and he has _no way out_ -

"Shittykawa," he stands up, shaking his hands to get the crumbs off, "I have to go home, it's getting late, finish the milk bread." Hajime tries not to look at Oikawa as he closes the door behind him, unsure of what expression he'd find on his best friend's face.

"If I see you at school tomorrow I'm sending Kyoutani after you!" He calls out, smiling despite himself at Oikawa's indignant shout, and he _definitely does not_ think about _finally, Iwa-chan is treating me like he should when we're in this kind of relationship_ all the way home.

 

3.

 

Honestly, it’s a miracle they’re putting up any semblance of a fight against Karasuno, their tiny number ten spiking down tosses from the genius setter (Hajime can’t lie, he _is_ a genius) that should be impossible. He shoves a hand through his hair as another of Karasuno’s spikes make it through, Oikawa’s shoulders tensing further every time the ball hits the floor.

“We still have another set,” Hajime reminds him during their break. Oikawa smiles at him, but it’s less than a shadow of the ear-splitting grins he usually received from his setter.

“Of course, of course, it’s not like I’m losing hope or anything,” Oikawa is haughty, but his confidence is feigned, here, Hajime can see it in the set of his stance and the curvature of his smile. “I’ve got to keep you all afloat.”

Oikawa’s got the world on his shoulders, Hajime thinks, blithely, but he’d drift off if it wasn’t there anchoring him down.

  
***

 

Karasuno wins, Kindaichi cries, and Oikawa doesn’t talk for a week. He doesn’t come to school, either, and he won’t reply when Hajime texts him. It’s when Kageyama approaches Iwaizumi at the gym he frequents that he knows something is seriously wrong.

“Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama is wringing his hands like he’s guilty, “is-is Oikawa-san alright?” Hajime’s eyebrows shoot up into his hair, probably, and he chokes on a sip of water.

“Why do you ask?” Hajime manages, clearing his throat awkwardly as Kageyama looks away.

“He took losses really hard in junior high as well,” he answers, “and his knee, I don’t know how much strain it can take if he’s working himself too hard.”

Oh.

He’s an _idiot_.

Of _course_ Oikawa would try to punish himself for something that isn’t even his fault, and Hajime’s seeing red.

He vaguely remembers throwing a rushed “thank you, Kageyama-kun” over his shoulder as he sprints from the gym.

The sun is disappearing behind the mountains when Hajime reaches Oikawa’s house, banging on the door loud enough that he hears something drop on the other side.

“Alright, alright, I’m-” Oikawa stands still for a solid minute, his eyes following Hajime’s over Oikawa’s thin face to the way one of Hajime’s shirts hangs off of his shoulders, to the brace hugging his swollen knee. Hajime doesn’t want to look when Oikawa leans on the doorframe, a telltale wince giving him away.

“Are you serious?” Hajime seethes and pushes past Oikawa into his house, muttering a grumbled “sorry for the intrusion” before spinning to face Oikawa again. “Are you actually fucking kidding me? If you mess up your knee, there’s a chance you could never play again, do you get that?” He can’t stop now, anger and frustration and something that makes his insides twinge a little all spilling over. “Or am I talking to a fucking wall.”

“I lost,” Oikawa answers, smiling listlessly. “There was a scout there, Iwa-chan, and he didn’t even take a second look at me. A second look at _us_ , he went right over to Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan like we didn’t even exist.”

“This isn’t about _me_ -”

“When it’s about me, it’s about you.” Oikawa states, and there's no question about it. Hajime wants to argue, he really does, but Oikawa's hugging him right around the waist before he can open his mouth. He can feel his t-shirt getting soaked with snot and tears (Oikawa is an ugly crier, too) and sticking uncomfortably to his shirt, but Hajime isn't heartless. He winds his arms around Oikawa's back and waits for his best friend's tears to subside, shifting his feet awkwardly in the middle of Oikawa's foyer.

"Will you stay over tonight?" Oikawa asks, red-rimmed eyes only serving to make it even more impossible for Hajime to say no.

They end up on Oikawa's bed, too small for two full grown men but Oikawa insists, pressing so far into Hajime’s side that he can’t tell whose heartbeat it is that’s thudding against his ribs.

“Movie?” Oikawa voices from where his mouth is muffled by Hajime’s shirt.

“Like you’re going to get up and get it,” he scoffs, kicking Oikawa lightly.

“I am tired though,” Oikawa sing-songs, burrowing himself even further into Hajime’s side.

“Oi, don’t fall asleep here, you’re literally on top of me, Asskawa!” It’s futile, he knows, when he feels Oikawa’s soft snores against his stomach, and with Oikawa’s heartbeat slowing with sleep, Hajime knows it can only be his that’s jackhammering hard enough to make him lose his breath.

 

4.

 

“Can I call you ‘Hajime’, Iwa-chan?” Hearing his given name from Oikawa’s lips makes his stomach twist painfully, Hajime realises. _Nope_ , he doesn’t think he can deal with that.

“Wha-no, Shittykawa, isn’t ‘Iwa-chan’ enough for you?” Oikawa bristles.

“But ‘Iwa-chan’ is so outdated now,” Oikawa pouts, “I’ve used that name since we were kids, and I’ve changed a lot since then.”

“You still cry and whine when you don’t get your way.”

“That’s beside the point!” Oikawa’s smile is too coy for the liking, “Hajime”.

“Don’t,” Hajime looks pointedly at his lunch, ignoring Oikawa’s triumphant grin.

“Hajime, are we having morning practice tomorrow?”

“Oikawa.”

“Hajime, would you like to come over to study later?”

“Oikawa, I swear-”

“ _Hajime_ -”

“Tooru.” Hajime says, and he shouldn’t be feeling as satisfactory as he is when Oikawa turns beet red from his ears to his neck.

“I’ll stick with ‘Iwa-chan’,” Oikawa’s voice is barely a whisper.

“I don’t know, I kind of like ‘Tooru’,” Hajime’s enjoying this now, watching Oikawa shift uncomfortably in his spot across the table.

“Things don’t need to change, I was just being stupid,” Oikawa tries, but Hajime’s got leverage now and like hell he’s letting it go.

“We could do with change, _Tooru_ , I’m going to class,” Hajime slings his bag over his shoulder and doesn’t acknowledge the lingering rush through his veins.

 

5.

 

“So, how long have Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san been together?” The club room goes silent, even Mattsun and Makki ceasing their incessant teasing for a beat.

Oikawa is already outside talking to their club advisor and Hajime thanks every deity he can think of that he isn’t here.

“This is getting ridiculous, Iwaizumi,” Makki and Mattsun have cornered him by now and Kindaichi is hiding behind Kunimi anxiously. “You and Oikawa can’t control yourselves that much that even our innocent kouhai are subjected? What has Kindaichi seen, hmm?” Hajime doesn’t comprehend the question at first.

“We’re not a-”

“You’re not a ‘what’?” Makki asks, his hands on his hips. Mattsun stands behind him, leering at Hajime, and it’s a mystery as to why he hasn’t punched them yet.

“We’re not a couple, idiots-” The club room door swings open right then, Oikawa standing in the doorway.

“Hajime! I got us a practice match with Fukurodani and Nekoma, and Karasuno might come as well!”

 _Shit_.

“‘Hajime’, huh, not together, then?” Mattsun circles him, almost predatory, and Makki looks on in amusement. Hajime thinks he can hear Kindaichi whimpering in a corner.

“Yes,” Hajime manages, “ _not together_.” The door slams abruptly and Hajime startles, Oikawa nowhere to be seen. “Move,” he pushes past Mattsun and Makki and smiles apologetically at Kindaichi as he wrenches open the door.

Hajime sighs when he sees the storm clouds, dark and mountainous, looking as if the sky could break open at any minute, and where the hell is Oikawa.  

“Tooru!” He calls, cupping his hands around his mouth as he jogs past Seijou. “Tooru, it’s going to fucking rain and I’m not in the mood to get soaked.” The wind stings where it whips against his face but Hajime’s too preoccupied to care.

"I thought we'd do everything together," Oikawa is sitting on the curb outside of a convenience store. His eyes are red, from crying or the vicious wind, Hajime doesn't know, but it still sends a pang of hurt through his stomach.

"Tooru," he's breathing hard from sprinting here, "don't run away like that."

"'Not together'?" Oikawa's voice breaks on the last syllable.

"That's not what they meant, that's not what _I_ meant," Hajime protests. _Regrettably_.

"We _are_ together, Hajime," Oikawa's confused, Hajime can tell.

"Not in _that way_ ," Hajime tries. Oikawa raises an eyebrow.

"'That way', how lewd," his face is uncharacteristically cruel, a bitter smile setting the angle of Oikawa's mouth crooked. "It's not as if I expected you to be capable of that level of emotion, it's probably too complex for someone as simple-minded as you." Oikawa pats his shoulder condescendingly, but Hajime is too stunned to respond.

"Well, see you around, Iwa-chan, don't get caught in the rain!" He can't help but watch Oikawa's retreating figure, brown hair whipping in the wind behind him. The sky chooses now to empty itself, torrents of water chilling Hajime to the bone before he can even think to run.

 

+1

 

"What made you think that Too-Oikawa and I are a couple?" Kindaichi looks positively antagonized, inching away from him just slightly before speaking.

"Well, you two are always together," _that word_ , "and I guess it's the way Iwaizumi-san looks at Oikawa-san," Kindaichi doesn't make eye contact and he shuffles his feet as if anxious to get away.

"Why are you terrorizing our kouhai again, hasn't he seen enough?" Mattsun and Makki's twin smirks appear from behind a doorway.

"I haven't done anything to him,” Iwaizumi backs up instinctively. Makki snorts.

“Of course not, but let’s talk about what you did do,” Mattsun says, setting his hands on Hajime’s shoulders.

“First off, what’s wrong with Oikawa? None of his serves have hit the ground today.”

“I hate you both,” Hajime shrugs Mattsun’s hands off of him.

“Did you break our setter, Iwaizumi-san?” Kunimi pipes up from behind Makki.

“What is this, an intervention?”

“We wouldn’t do this unless it were absolutely necessary. See, there are very few things that Oikawa Tooru is right about,” Makki has his hands folded behind his back as he paces back and forth in front of Hajime, “one of them is that you, Iwaizumi Hajime, are as dense as a bag of bricks.” Kindaichi gasps, scandalized. “Personally, I think that locking you two in the club room for an hour or two should do the trick.”

Definitely not, Hajime thinks, remembering Oikawa’s twisted smile.

“But Mattsun fears for the sanctity of this sacred place.”

“Oi-”

“So, we have decided to hold this meeting because Iwaizumi Hajime is an oblivious idiot who hasn’t even realized that he broke his best friend’s heart.”

“I-” It comes flooding back to him like a tsunami, Oikawa’s hurt expression and his confusion when Hajime said they weren’t together. _Fuck_. “I didn’t know, I never formally asked him.”

“Ah yes, Iwaizumi-san, but you realize that you wanted to.”

“Well, yes,” Hajime tries to fight the warmth creeping up the back of his neck.

“You want to hold Oikawa’s hand, don’t you?” Makki smiles at him, something disgustingly sweet.

“I-I guess so, are we done here?”

“No. Do you want to kiss him?”

 _Oh_. Does he?

“I’m not answering that.” Hajime puts his hands over his eyes. Maybe they’ll go away.

“Kunimi, cover Kindaichi’s ears.” Makki pries his fingers off. “I have insight that our dear captain feels the same way.”

“Shut _up_ , Makki,” Hajime pushes past them, opening the gym’s doors and staggering backwards as he collides with-

“Clumsy as always,” Oikawa gives him a tight smile before walking over to Makki. Hajime takes a deep breath, remembers the most terrifying thing he’s ever experienced (Oikawa in the hospital when his appendix ruptured) and calls out.

“Tooru, can I talk to you outside?” Oikawa turns around, wide-eyed. Makki rolls his eyes exasperatedly and pushes him towards Hajime, snorting when Oikawa trips unceremoniously and stumbles out of the gym.

It feels like it takes hours for Hajime to reach him, his gaze falling on Oikawa leaning casually against the stairwell.

“What is it, you’re cutting into practice.”

“I might like you,” Hajime doesn’t think Oikawa heard him because he could barely hear himself over the blood rushing in his ears. “As in, more than just-” he gestures, “ _this_.” Oikawa smiles, finally, something genuine and meant _only for him_ and Hajime hates this, he’s in way too deep.

“So, you _finally_ got it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa steps closer to him.

“Hajime,” he corrects, and it’s worth Oikawa’s blinding grin and the pink blush that spills over his skin. Another step.

“ _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa whispers, “I’ve missed you.” Another step, and he can feel Oikawa’s breath on his face. “You don’t have to say it back, I know you’re bad at things like-”

Hajime closes the space, kissing Oikawa once, chastely, and pulling back before Oikawa winds his arms around Hajime’s neck and brings him in again. Oikawa kisses like he serves, feverish and strong, and Hajime wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You brute,” Oikawa hits his chest lightly, “kissing me where anyone could see-”

“And _did we see_ -” Makki and Mattsun are standing on the porch, Makki fanning himself dramatically.

“I _hate you_ ,” Hajime sighs just as Oikawa screeches, affronted, “ten laps.”

“You can’t do that-”

“ _I_ can,” Oikawa smirks, “make it twenty laps.” Makki and Mattsun roll their eyes and return to the gym. “No respect for us,” Oikawa simpers, linking his fingers with Hajime’s.

 

***

 

Hajime pinches the bridge of his nose. “Those are the ugliest things I’ve ever seen.” Oikawa’s pajamas are lime green, patterned with alien heads emblazoned onto the pants. “Change.”

“Hajime, these are my favorite, how am I supposed to be with you if you can’t accept me for who I am?”

“I’ll accept you as soon as you take those off.”

“Oh, _scandalous!_ ” Hajime glares at him. “ _Fine_.” Oikawa disappears back into his bedroom and Hajime catches mutters of “so uncultured” and “ungrateful” as he sits on the couch to pick out a movie. He looks up again as the door creaks, greeted with _actual miles_ of bare legs and _his shirt_. Oikawa’s hair is suggestively mussed and falling forward into his eyes and Hajime’s fingers itch to fix it.

“Better?” Oikawa asks, smirking as Hajime tries to speak. He sits crosslegged next to Hajime, bare thigh pressed against Hajime’s jeans, the heat of his skin still sweltering through fabric. “So, what are we watching?” Oikawa claps his hands together and looks at him expectantly.

Hajime thinks he’s short-circuited.

“So agreeable, let’s watch this one!” When Oikawa leans over, Hajime can see how his shirt hangs off his boyfriend’s collarbone, exposing the hickies he’d left on him days ago and Hajime starts thinking about freshening them up a bit-

“Yoohoo, earth to Iwa-chan,” Oikawa is waving his hands in front of Hajime’s face, a shitty alien movie in his grasp.

It takes about four and a half minutes for Hajime to get distracted again, the flickers of unnecessarily gory action scenes casting shadows over Oikawa’s profile.

“Are you getting turned on by an alien movie?” Oikawa is too close, his eyelashes nearly touching Hajime’s cheek.

“What the fuck, of course not, Shittykawa, I’m getting turned on by-” Hajime cuts off and hopes that his blush isn’t visible in the dim lighting.

“By _what_ , now,” Oikawa giggles, “it couldn’t be _me_ , could it?”

“Nothing, idiot, watch the movie.”

“You’re not enjoying it though, and this is a date. Both people have to enjoy themselves on a date.” Oikawa moves swiftly, setter reflexes making him agile and quick, and he plants himself in Hajime’s lap. “Entertained now?” Oikawa leans in before he can answer, parting Hajime’s lips with his own and setting Hajime’s hands on his hips. Hajime’s thinking about how he’ll probably die before thirty as Oikawa runs his hands over Hajime’s chest, pulling back to stare at him curiously.

“You’re a menace, Tooru,” Hajime breath catches as Oikawa kisses his jaw lightly.

“I’m your menace.” Hajime shoves him over and laughs as Oikawa tumbles off of the couch.

“That you are,” Hajime pulls him back up and lies back on the cushions, Oikawa’s head resting on his chest comfortably.

“I knew it, Iwa-chan has a soft side after all!” Oikawa’s voice is muted where his mouth is pressed into Hajime’s shoulder. “You’ll definitely get a girlfriend now that I’ve gotten through to you.” Despite his words, Oikawa’s hands tighten on Hajime’s shirt, his knuckles almost turning white.

“Idiot, as if I’m letting you go now.” Hajime kisses the top of Oikawa’s head when he smiles, a curve pressed right above Hajime’s heart.

“We owe Makki and Mattsun, don’t we?” Oikawa groans. “And Kindaichi and Kunimi”

“We’ll buy them meat buns after practice.” Hajime wraps his arms around Oikawa’s waist.

“You’re such a sap, I knew it.”

"Oi, Makki and Mattsun are going to make sex jokes if we show up tired tomorrow and Kindaichi isn't ready for that."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
